Cars 3 Teaser Trailer: A worrying future
by Nightfly123
Summary: Enzo the Ferrari and Lightning McQueen are racing against each other along with new rookies who have a lot to prove to both themselves and the fans but a nasty crash leaves McQueen unable to continue the race and he must be taken back to his pit crew before being taken to the hospital. Can Enzo get Lightning back to his pit crew in time? (Based on the Cars 3 teaser trailer)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is my version of the Cars 3 teaser trailer which will be the same as the real trailer except that my OC Enzo will be in it and it will be from his point of view. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was racing around the racetrack with my friend Lightning McQueen and we were ahead of the other racers who are rookies while me and Lightning are now veterans in the racing world and we knew it but it didn't ruin our love for racing.

Lightning was in first place before I managed to overtake him and get into first place before I began to drive even faster so I can expand my lead which grew bigger and bigger in size until I was far ahead of the other racers including Lightning.

I was worried since Lightning would usually be right next to me but my biggest concern was the fact that the rookies were now overtaking him which would mean that he could end up in last place which was the last I wanted to happen to Lightning.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a tire about to burst which got my attention and I looked only to see Lightning losing control of his steering until he went driving into the wall much to my horror before he began to do a flip.

I watched in fear and worry as Lightning continued to do flips until he eventually hit the ground hard before I eventually managed to catch up to him only to see him in a badly damaged way which could very well mean the end of his racing career.

"Lightning?" I asked with worry in my voice as I hoped that he could still hear me. "Can you hear me Lightning?".

"Ow...That...hurt" moaned Lightning as he tried to move but couldn't. "That...hurt...a...lot".

"Hold on Lighting" I said as I started to push him to his pit crew who were back in the pits. "I am gonna get you back to your pit crew, just hold on".

"Thanks...Enzo" said Lightning as he started to open his before closing them again. "You...really...are...the...best...friend...I...ever...had".

I was flattered by his comment but I was more focused on getting him back to his pit crew since they need to check up on him and decide whether he can continue to race although I had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be the case.

We had finally got to the pits where the rest of the racers were since the race was stopped due to Lightning's big crash and Lightning's pit crew had worried expressions on their faces since they haven't seen Lightning have this sort of a crash before.

"Enzo? what happened soldier?" asked Sarge as he looked at me with a stern expression. "Did you do this soldier?".

"No Sage, I didn't do it" I said as I managed to push Lightning in front of his pit crew. "It seemed that Lightning's back-right tire had burst".

"Oh-a no not Lightning" said Luigi as he had a sad expression on his face while Guido was shocked. "This can't-a be-a happening".

"I'm sorry Luigi" I said as I comforted the poor guy knowing that he loved changing Lightning's tires for him. "I really do hope that-".

"Oh so Lightning has crashed, huh?" asked a voice that I didn't want to hear. "I guess that will mean that he will have to retire since he is a old-timer".

"Watch it Jackson Storm" I said as I faced the guy with a stern expression on my face. "I know Lightning a whole lot more better than you".

"Oh really Enzo?" asked Jackson storm as he began to laugh. "I can drive circles around you and you are obviously too slow and not much of a challenge for me".

"You know what Jackson?" I said with a calm expression on my face. "You have got a lot to learn about respect and sportsmanship since there is more to racing that just winning".

I ignored him since he was just a annoying rookie who has got a lot to learn about sportsmanship and respect to others apart from himself which I knew was the same thing that Lightning had gone through but I was lucky that Lightning doesn't act as arrogant and as selfish as Jackson storm anymore.

Medical vehicles came and Lightning was soon taken to a hospital while I was going to continue the race for him and I was going to win the piston cup no matter what even if it means that I will be joining him in the hospital which I knew was the last thing that Lightning wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I am going to expand even more on the teaser trailer since Agent Sandra Cartrip had requested me to expand it a bit longer. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The race had finally restarted and I was still in first place when I saw Jackson Storm coming up on my left with the full intention of over-taking me but I wasn't going to make it easy for him since he is too arrogant to understand what racing truly means.

He tried to overtake me on the inside but I managed to cut him off which forced him to try and overtake me on the outside but I managed to cut him off there too much to his annoyance since he knew I wasn't making it easy for him.

We continued to race against each other and I was determined to protect my lead since there was nowhere I was going to let an arrogant and rude race-car like Jackson Storm win since I knew that it would only make him gloat even more.

"Pull over old-timer" said Jackson Storm as he continued to try overtaking but failing each time. "You need to retire since you and McQueen are too old for racing".

"Very funny Jackson" I said as I slowly began to expand my lead and I was pulling away from him. "You need to respect your elders and they will respect you".

"Give up Enzo" said Jackson Storm as he began to fade behind me as I expanded my lead even more. "You and McQueen aren't worth the challenge".

I ignored Jackson Storm and I raced away from him while also gaining a massive lead in the process much to Lightning's fan's happiness as they began to chant my name which gave me a good feeling as I continued to expand my lead.

It was soon the final lap and I knew that anything could happen but I also knew that I can win this thing as long as I stayed focused although that was going to be tricky especially Jackson Storm racing up beside me.

I raced around the last turn on the track which was turn 4 and I soon crossed the finish line which caused both mine and Lightning's fans to go wild since they were happy to see me win this race for Lightning which made me smile.

Jackson Storm finished second while another race-car finished in third and I could see that Jackson Storm wasn't happy with me beating him and I knew that he probably was going to vow revenge against me which made me roll my eyes in annoyance at that thought.

I soon entered the pits where I was congratulated by mine and Lightning's pit crew much to my happiness before I drove back onto the track for my victory lap so I can wave to my fans and Lightning's fans while they cheered me on.

Soon enough my victory lap was finished and I was heading back to my pit crew when Jackson Storm blocked my way which annoyed me since I had a feeling that he was going to do just that and so I waited calmly for him to speak his mind.

"You cheated old-timer" whined Jackson Storm with a furious expression on his face. "I could have won that race with my eyes closed if it wasn't for you".

"I didn't cheat at all Jackson" I said with a calm expression on my face. "You and I gave it our all but in the end only one of us was going to win the race".

"Oh whatever old-timer" said Jackson Storm as he glared at me. "You and McQueen are nothing compared to me since you two are old-timers anyway".

"Being a Rookie isn't everything" I said as I looked at him in the eye. "You see, fame and fortune are nothing compared to love and friendship".

"What you're saying is stupid" said Jackson Storm as he ruthlessly shoved me. "I am superior to you and McQueen in terms of technology".

"That my be true Jackson" I said as I continued to look at him calmly. "But me and Lightning can beat your technology with skills and strategy".

Jackson Storm huffed in anger and annoyance as he soon drove back to his pit crew while I calmly drove back to my pit crew who were waiting for me with surprised expressions on their faces gave me the hint that they saw my confrontation with Jackson Storm.

I slowly drove over to them and they began to check me for any injuries but they soon found none before they allowed me to go see Lightning's pit crew who had worried expressions on their faces which only got me worried too.


End file.
